


ce jeu

by orphan_account



Series: untitled football 'verse [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands in line in the tunnel, his foot tapping out a nervous rhythm that echoes and joins the clamor from players and managers and coaches. Loras absently picks at a black thread coming loose on his jersey and reminds himself to break both of Oberyn Martell's legs if he ever sees him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ce jeu

Loras Tyrell does not get pre-match nerves. Why should he? He plays for one of the best teams in England, with some of its best players and, in his opinion, under the best manager. They have nothing to worry about, especially not from _The Twins_ of all teams. So why is he worried?

Maybe it's because Willas' leg gets worse day by day, and at this rate he won't be playing football ever again. He fell - no, he was _pushed_ by Martell - in a match against Sunspear, and no one quite knows how bad the injury is yet but it's not hopeful at all and his father has already told Willas that he can't play for Highgarden any more. Loras has been stuck at Storm's End throughout most of this - he visited Highgarden briefly a few days after the fall, but even though Renly told him to take as much time off as he wants, Penrose glares daggers at him whenever he takes a call during training and that's enough to give him pause if he begins to plan another trip home.

His family is almost falling apart. Loras can hardly sleep most nights. Garlan and Marg are staying strong despite the shitstorm and Will keeps insisting that he's _fine_ , but no one believes him, probably not even Willas himself. Loras gets regular updates from Margaery, mainly about how their mother and father are coping (not well), but he hasn't heard from her since the night before last and it's getting to him.

So he stands in line in the tunnel, his foot tapping out a nervous rhythm that echoes and joins the clamor from players and managers and coaches. Loras absently picks at a black thread coming loose on his jersey and reminds himself to break both of Oberyn Martell's legs if he ever sees him again.

***

Loras gets two yellow cards in the first half - the first was for _accidentally_ tripping one of the Freys and the second for arguing with the referee - and during half-time he gets substituted for Royce. It's raining (of course, it never _stops_ raining at Storm's End) so a part of him is glad that he doesn't have to get anymore wet, but he _lives_ for the game, for the excitement and adrenaline and hates it more than anything when he can only watch from the bench.

(He pretends not to notice that whenever Renly isn't watching the game he's sending worried glances to Loras.)

***

He gets dressed quickly, not wanting to stay in the changing room any longer than necessary. Storm's End won 4-1 (of course) but he's not in the mood to celebrate and he almost makes it to the exit when someone pulls on his arm. He turns around, ready to shake the hand away and offer a quick autograph if it's a fan, but he's met with Renly's face instead. 

He makes to say _hello_ , say anything, but all he can think about is Renly's thumb pressing on the thin skin of the crook of his elbow (across his hip bone, down his sternum) and when Renly asks if they can talk, he only nods. His hand moves to Loras' forearm and he walks them to his office. He leans against the front of his desk, Loras stood facing him, and for a few moments Renly just stares at him. Loras shifts under his gaze and clears his throat. "Was there something you wanted?"

"You can't let this get to you, Loras," Renly says softly after a sigh. "I can't begin to imagine how you're feeling, but I can see the strain. On your playing and yourself."

Loras keeps his eyes trained to the floor and silently nods. There's an awful churning low in his stomach and a weight heavy on his chest and he can't bring himself to think of a response.

"Loras?" Renly asks, ducking his head slightly to look Loras in his eyes. "He's going to be fine--"

"Is he?" Loras demands, suddenly angered by Renly's words. He lifts his head to look across at Renly. "Do you think he was fine when he realised he could never play again? When his father told him he was no longer a member of his team? Will he be fine when he's confined to a wheelchair? How is Willas supposed to go through that and not fall apart? And how am I supposed to act like that's okay, that it's not happening?"

Renly doesn't seem taken aback by Loras' wild gesticulating and nearly-shouted words, his brows only furrowed in concern, but Loras still murmurs an apology when he calms down. Renly is his manager despite anything Loras feels towards him.

He takes Loras' arm again, this time just above his wrist. Renly's silent for a moment, only rubbing small circles onto Loras' skin with his thumb. Loras doesn't question it because it's always just been that _easy_. "Do you think you'll be okay?" he asks quietly.

Loras knows Renly isn't just talking about the upcoming matches, but he nods anyway. He presses his hand into Renly's briefly, before he steps back and straightens his spine, lifting his hand in mock salute to his manager. Renly's concern grows into a grin and he waves Loras off, telling him to go home and get some rest.

Loras goes to bed thinking of the lines of Renly's face when he smiles and for the first time in a while he sleeps well.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated :-)


End file.
